Tainted Love
by Dubbers
Summary: Song fic based on Tainted Love by Soft Cell. Ianto thinks about his relationship with Jack. Rated T to be safe. Not really sure what catergory this is. Set either late season 1 or early season 2.


**Tainted love**

**Summary: A sonfic (oh my!) using the song Tainted Love by Soft Cell. Ianto thinks about his relationship with Jack.**

**Disclaimer: I can keep dreaming. Torchwood is not mine.  
**

**A/N: I might have changed the order of some of the verses (I can't remember), so beware some of the words might be wrong. Un-beta'd so please excuse any mistakes.**

**

* * *

**  
Ianto set about making coffee for the team as usual. Collecting the old mugs as he distributed the new, he visited the autopsy bay first and received a grunt from the resident doctor in return.  
Next, he walked over to Gwen's desk where she sat flicking through the latest Heat magazine.  
"Thanks love." She mumbled absentmindedly, not looking up.  
Then came Toshiko, sweet, darling Toshiko. She smiled at him as he deposited her mug next to her mouse mat. She was starting to get frustrated with the program she was running, and Ianto thought she needed something to keep her going.  
"Thanks Ianto." She smiled at him again and he couldn't resist smiling back. As he turned to leave he snuck one of her favourite chocolate bars into her top draw. It was starting to become a regular occurrence. Tosh would discover the bar within the next half an hour and secretly sneak off to savour it somewhere private. When she returned she would always look a lot happier.

Then came Jack.

_Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me _

Ianto walked as slowly up the stairs as he could get away with, both dreading and anticipating his meeting with the Captain. He knocked gently.  
"Come in" The voice sent shivers down his spine, reminding him of desperate kisses and passion filled nights.  
_  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere_

But none of it meant anything did it? At least, not to the Captain. It was just a way to get through the days.

_And I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

It annoyed Ianto how alone he felt when the Captain wasn't there. He could never get back to sleep once he'd woken up and realized he was gone.  
_  
Once I ran to you  
Now I'll run from you_

When Ianto had first gone to him, it wasn't supposed to mean anything. He'd been in control and he hadn't been afraid. Now, here he was, standing outside Jack's door with a cup of coffee, putting off going in for just that little bit too long.  
_  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all_

Now he gave Jack everything he asked for, everything he had. He'd give him more if he could.  
_  
Oh...tainted love _

Shit. When had he fallen so hard? Into this…

_Tainted love_

Ianto didn't know how long it'd been since he'd been told to come in, but it was obviously long enough – he could feel Tosh's concerned gaze on his back. He reached out for the door handle just as Jack pulled it open from the other side. He looked concerned; and that did things to Ianto's heart he really wished he could ignore.  
_  
Now I know I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away _

He had to get out.  
_  
You don't really want any more from me _

The concern quickly disappeared from the Captain's face though, to be replaced by a puzzled grin. Not many people could pull that expression; even less could look hot while doing it. Jack could do both - Damn him. However, the lack of concern was somewhat of a relief for two reasons; Ianto's heartbeat returned to as normal as it possibly could be around Jack, and Ianto realized that Jack didn't care (which wasn't exactly a relief, just a relief to know before he fell too far). He really needed to get out.

_To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
And you think love is to play  
But I'm sorry I don't play that way  
_  
Jack's handsome face glanced down at the rapidly cooling coffee in Ianto's hands.  
"Is that for me?"  
Ianto could only nod.  
_  
Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease_

Jack reached out to take the cup and brushed his fingers along Ianto's while doing so. He expected Ianto to smile at him, or blush slightly; but what he got was far from that.

_I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
_  
Ianto tried to ignore the effect Jack had on him; tried to ignore how good the touch of his fingers made him feel.  
He couldn't.

_Tainted love, tainted love (x2)  
Touch me baby, tainted love (x2)  
Tainted love (x3)  
_  
Jack was startled by the look of horror that crossed the young man's face.

_Once I ran to you  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love…Oh…  
Tainted love  
_  
"Yan?" Oh god that voice! He really, really had to get out.  
And so, dropping the mug, Ianto Jones turned and fled the Torchwood hub.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_  
**AN: Not really sure where this came from, but I couldn't get this song out of my head. Wasn't planning on ending it like this as I love Jack and Ianto together, but it just sort of got out of control and became this. I'd appreciate any feedback you have, and any suggestions on how I could improve it. Thanks for reading.**

**AN 2: Sequel now planned though I don't know when I'll get it written.  
**


End file.
